Numb3rs Assaulted sequel in progress
by jadvisioness
Summary: *You’re ‘love’ life’s always been a train wreck, CJ.* He thought to himself. ! There is no comfort in this story; that will be in sequel ! SLASH.


This is in answer to the Kink Meme The First that Spikedluv posted… somewhere /chuckle. I found it somehow and I'm using the below URL. The post is in answer to Sky_Blue2's request.

Spikedluv (**spikedluv**) wrote in **n3_kinkmeme**,  
2009-12-01 14:51:00

community .livejournal. com / n3_kinkmeme /

**sky_blue2**  
2009-12-01 06:41 pm

'Colby/OMC - Colby, drugged and Non-con - maybe Team all at bar & OMC has eyes on Colby. OMC could be King :) '

_AN: Given her example of King, I went ahead with that. Also, this isn't up to MY usual standard of writing but…_

**[This is a revised version; currently working on a sequel.]**

Colby watched Nikki close the door of the breakroom and walk over to Edgerton. Ian was smirking just a little inside the smile he flashed all of them, seeming to give Colby a slightly longer glance, before putting one of his hands against Nikki's leather-coat-covered lower back and began escorting her out of the office.

While the others talked around him, holding coffee cups in both hands to fight off the chill of the damp Los Angeles night, Colby sighed inwardly. Nikki was… she was damn lucky. Lucky to have caught Ian's eye… Something Colby wished that he could do.

Colby had known that he was gay since high school but, because of the stigma that surrounded 'the lifestyle' as well as his own upbringing and the whole 'duty, honor and following orders' thing that had been drilled into him since before he could walk, the blonde had never done anything about it. Well, other than completely and effectively ignore that entire part of himself that is. 'Choosing' to invest himself instead in friendships and his work and, even though Colby had never had any interest in maintaining a relationship with a woman, he'd lived with the façade of it because he needed to be seen as nothing else but a regular guy.

However, as Colby had gotten older, especially after his undercover mission of being a triple agent was complete, the strain of the false life of a heterosexual male had begun to weigh very heavily on him and the blonde found himself yearning for a relationship… a real one, a 'forbidden' one. Over his lifetime, Colby had found several men to be very attractive but none more so than the FBI sniper. Another was his boss, Agent Don Eppes.

Colby snorted inwardly. With the way his life was, it would figure that he would be attracted to two of the most completely unavailable men in Los Angeles – or where ever the sniper was at any given moment.

_You're 'love' life's always been a train wreck, CJ._ He thought to himself.

Shaking his head slightly, Colby was surprised when Tim King offered to refill the almost full coffee mug he was holding. When Colby said he was fine, King offered to heat it up in the microwave at least – it was bound to need it if he hadn't drunk it yet. Not really wanting to get into a discussion about it, Colby just shrugged and gave the SWAT leader his cup. A few moments later, after the man handed him his mug back and Colby had thanked him, the blonde agent, disgusted with himself over the turn his thoughts had taken, gulped the entire beverage down, burning his tongue in the process, and then left the breakroom.

Back at his desk, Colby finished his report as quickly as possible; apparently just in time too, as his vision started blurring and fatigue seemed to hit him all at once. Colby shook his head, blinking his eyes. When the computer screen still appeared unfocused, he rubbed his eyes gently before giving up. Sighing, Colby stood up. Maybe splashing some water on his face would help him refocus; wake him up enough for the drive home.

Doing a full body stretch, arms reaching towards the ceiling, he glanced around the bullpen, ending with the breakroom where his teammates and some SWAT personnel were still talking. His gaze caught King's before the other man turned back to David as the handsome black man laughed at something Liz said. Shaking his head once more, Colby headed to the bathroom.

Approaching the sink, he didn't pay any attention to the door opening behind him and as he reached for the facet, Colby was taken completely by surprise when one set of large hands grabbed his upper arms from behind and spun him around. His slightly fuzzy mind processed the presence of Tim King but before he could do more than try and pull away from the larger man, King was manhandling his semi-resisting body over to the disabled stall.

Inside, King threw Colby against the far wall as he locked the stall door. Colby stumbled; control over his body incredibly sluggish – it was like he'd spent a weekend drinking – and then King grabbed him by the front of his button down shirt and slammed Colby against the wall in the corner near the toilet.

The blonde's body seemed strangely disconnected from his brain and as he blinked owlishly, Colby's mind, appeared to be working overtime, shouting at him of the danger he was in, of what was probably going to be happening in a few short minutes.

Without missing a beat, King was on him and Colby found himself being crushed into the wall behind him with the larger man using all of his weight to keep him from moving around. Suddenly, King pinched Colby's nose closed, enveloping the blonde's mouth with his own and as Colby gasped for breath, King stabbed his tongue inside as he thrust a thigh between the agent's legs.

As King continued to abuse Colby's mouth, the thrusting of his leg against the blonde's genitals began grinding him harder, causing Colby to wince in pain, his breath catching in his throat as he tried to push the bigger man away from him.

King backed away slightly, still holding the blonde against the wall. Assessing the man he was assaulting, Tim's jaw clenched, the fists holding Colby's shirt grew tighter, using more strength and force than necessary to keep the blonde upright – almost as if he were trying to lift the other man off the floor, actually.

"Damn it Colby, I was looking forward to this! If I'd known you were going to guzzle the coffee like that, I wouldn't have put so much Rohypnol in it. You're gonna be worthless!"

Stepping back further, King didn't give Colby a chance to fall to the floor – something the agent wasn't too far from doing – before using both hands to spin him around and slam him face first this time, back into the wall. Colby grunted with the impact, feeling blood begin to drool from his nose, body not responding to any control he tried to exert over it at all now.

Colby heard the distinct sound of handcuffs just before each wrist was encircled with the metal and his hands were placed above his head. Then, with absolutely no finesse, King simply tore Colby's button down shirt from his torso, exposing a white tank top tee. Winding the material up, he pulled the shirt into the agent's mouth from behind and used the long sleeves to tie it tightly around the blonde's head, making a gag.

King pushed his chest to Colby's back, holding the smaller man against the wall as he wrenched the agent's jeans and boxers down his legs.

Colby's mind couldn't help but make the observation that this all seemed entirely too familiar, too practiced, for King, like maybe this wasn't the first time he's done this. Colby fought down bile, shuddering with revulsion and disgust at having such a person being in law enforcement.

Then King was freeing his hard cock from his SWAT uniform, having no underwear to bother with. He always went commando – after all, he never knew when the opportunity would come to catch a tasty morsel that caught his eyes – and began talking, low and rough, into Colby's closest ear.

"You like to live dangerously don't you Granger? First being a triple agent and now making googoo eyes at Ian… and Don! Surprised you don't go for David too."

Colby tried to shake his head, refuting all of it, but King just bounced the agent's head off the wall, splitting Colby's bottom lip. Then there was a sound of something being torn vaguely registering in the blonde man's mind.

"Don't bother trying to deny it, I've been watching you. Have to say, you've got great taste. I'd take Don in a New York minute but I'm not stupid enough to do this with the SAC." Colby felt something, something that was too big for a finger, rest against his anus. "And I'm not crazy enough to go after Edgerton…" Colby realized that King was going to take him with no prep and tried with new effort to get his body to move, to struggle.

King's condom covered cock shoved gently against Colby's hole as the larger man almost caressed the blonde's thighs and hips in a disgusting parody of a lover, enjoying the pitiful way the agent was trying to get away from him. "Although, taking _him_ down would be…" and then King was simultaneously slamming his cock into Colby as he pulled the man's hips viciously towards his body, smiling when the blonde jerked and twisted, trying to disengage himself, laughing slightly as the agent's inner muscles naturally tightened around his cock.

Colby's body and mind instinctively screamed against the violation and the pain, the noise catching in the shirt made gag, "… sweet!" He barely heard King's finish of the comment he'd started before sodomizing him.

Each pain filled noise uttered through Colby's gagged mouth seemed to egg King on; the man was clearly delighting in everything he was doing to the blonde as the rape went on and on.

"God, Granger, you've got a sweet, tight ass! I've had my eye on you for awhile and I gotta say, you were totally worth the wait." King was thrusting fast and hard; Colby's body having torn with the abuse, the blood adding slickness to the act.

As King's breath became shallow and faster against Colby's ear, the man bit one of his earlobes. "I bet you're a total slut, aren't you Pretty Boy. God, Granger, you are one sweet fuck!"

Reaching around, King grabbed Colby's half hard shaft and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Ah, come on, Pretty Boy, get hard for me." King moved his cock around in Colby's ass, feeling for that soft spot that all males have. He knew when he hit it because Colby's shaft jerked in his hand. "There we are. Come on, Pretty Boy, come for me. Scream my name."

When Colby tried to move his head away from the intimate contact, King stopped his pounding and pulled him back from the wall. Before the blonde could register what King was going to do, the man then bashed Colby's head back against it. "You're not taking this well, Boy." Then King's face grew amused and he laughed. "Oh… Tell me, Granger, I'm poppin' your cherry ain't I?"

Colby tried to slam his head back into the man behind him, but King simply blocked the move and then twisted them around and dunked the agent's head in the toilet, forcing the blonde into the deepest section of the bowl.

"Answer me." King's voice was calm, cool and deadly. Colby tried to gasp in a breath through the semi wet gag, tears of pain and humiliation blurring his vision, he nodded his head.

Keeping Colby bent over against the toilet, King laughed heartily. "Well, I'll be. Thanks for saving yourself for me, Blondie."

Readjusting, the man then continued with his interrupted pounding into the blonde agent's ass. Once again grabbing Colby's cock, the man pumped it in time with his thrusts, moving his own dick around until he was hitting the blonde's prostate on every move.

Colby's body naturally reacted to the stimulation, as King intended, sending a spray of hot white come into and onto the toilet. Groaning as the blonde's inner muscles tightened further around his cock, King emptied himself into the condom he had put on. Roughly pulling out, King watched the blood drool out of his victim's ass, down the crack and then onto the man's thighs to mix with Colby's own come. King then let go of him, watching as the agent's body followed the laws of gravity, not evening wincing when Colby's head hit the toilet rim on its way out of the bowl or the floor when his body came to rest against the cold tiles.

King fixed himself and his clothes, wrapping the condom in a couple of paper towels before sticking it in one of his pockets. Releasing Colby from the handcuffs, he put them back in their pocket before moving to the sink.

Colby barely registered the SWAT leader's comment over the water running in the sink before falling into darkness.

"I'll be seeing you again, Granger. Count on it."

* * *

_End of part one -- a sequel is currently being written._


End file.
